Only You
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: Frodo's Returned, but his Uncle Bilbo needs his help. Seeking accompaniment from Sam, Rosie, Merry, Pippin, Gandolf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and his best friend Ariel Rouge.
1. Relization

Chapter One

Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry sat at a nice square-cut table in the center of all the exciting commotion…they weren't being recognized as heroes at all!  
Frodo smiled politely, soon everyone would know, in time.

"Hey Frodo," Merry pointed to the back counter, smiling, "There's your girl."

Frodo looked back at the counter, and sure enough, Ariel Rouge was accompanying Rosie, (Sam's one and only crush) washing dishes and going back and forth into the kitchen.

Frodo smiled. Ariel's long brown hair hung down to her back, though tied back into a ponytail, and as she glanced his way, her sea-green eyes bore into his own blue ones.  
As was expected, she smiled and turned away, as if his absence for 2 years meant nothing to her.

But of course, that wasn't true.

Ariel had known Frodo since…_forever_. All she could think about was his **eyes**. Staring back into her own, looking through her.  
To get away from the torturing monster of loneliness, she had taken a job at her good friend Rosie's place, figuring that she could keep her mind on work…and off of Frodo.

Frodo's smile fell, and a glare of hate spred from cheek to cheek as a very familiar sight took place in the bar…Robin Took.  
He was tall, 2 years younger than Frodo, and had had his eye on since Ariel the first day Frodo'd told her he loved her.  
Of course It was only to hurt Frodo, Ariel was smart enough to know that, she'd never felt the same way about him to Frodo's relief…but Robin was still considered a threat to their love.

"Hey Ariel, knock me wit a couple ov' drinKS!"

Ariel sighed, He was drunk.

"How about you quit drinking, go home, and get some rest."

"How about you come with me?"

The hobbit crowd gasped as Robin reached for Ariel's "girls…."  
She shot him a glare, and scrunched up her nose…

SMACK!

The punch could be heard from the Lady of the Woods'!  
As Robin fell to the ground drunk and defeated, Ariel's face softened,

"My shift's over Rose. I think I'll be heading home now."

"Of course."

Ariel scrunched up her apron, and left the bar with a huff. Frodo smiled,

"That's my que."


	2. Sam

"Ariel!"

She turned, and Frodo ran into her arms.

Least to say, it was emotional for them…since Ariel and him had loved on another so dearly before, and now those feelings reappeared. They laughed and held hands as they strolled back to Bags End.

Frodo sighed happily as he sat on their recliner chair, and watched Ariel work. She insisted that she clean up a bit, and apologized that she didn't go there very often when he was gone.

Suddenly, Ariel threw down her broom, smiled, and slid onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he played with her hand…

"I missed you. I never thought you'd come back."

He looked up at her, "I'll always come back to you."

He then proceeded to kiss her softly, then he got up, and as she sat down on the chair, he stood before the fire, using as much detail as possible. She laughed, cried, and felt as though she had lived through the experience herself.

There soon came a knock at the door, and a frantic-looking Sam rushed in,

"Ariel! Mr. Frodo! I need help! More like _therapy_!"

Ariel got up, "Why, Samwise Gamgee! You're red in the face and shaky in the knees! Whatever is the matter?"

Sam then proceeded to tell them that he'd finally spoken to Rosie, and didn't know what the matter with him was.

"I don't know what to do! I can't eat, can't sleep…"

Frodo and Ariel exchanged knowing looks…they knew what that was!

Frodo turned to him, "You know what? You have the L word…"

Merry and Pippin bounced in, smiling. Pippin laughed, "Yup, Leprosy!"

Merry smacked his head, "No, you carrot! It's a four letter word, Pip! Starts with L, ends with E…"

Pippin nodded, "Oh, yeah, Lice."

Merry connected his head with his hand…let the moron tell him, then!

Ariel shook her head and turned to Sam, "You're in love, Sammy."

He laughed, relieved, "Well, 'm gonna ask her to marry me, then."


	3. Connections

Chapter Three: Connections

Ever since the day Merry confirmed Pippin was a nice, but idiotic hobbit, Sam had been going to Ariel regularly for advice on how to win Rosie over. It was a nice accomplishment that she had already stolen his first kiss, under the moonlight on a picnic in the woods, but Sam was _desperate_ for more! He _craved_ her lips on his more and more with every passing minute. He would not be satisfied until he had her!

Ariel chuckled to herself as she sat on the porch, sipping her hot chocolate carefully and watching the sunrise happen. She thought Sam was acting way overdramatic and funny, though, she was in a rather sticky situation herself, too…

_Frodo just won't let me into his mind!_ She thought, concern in her eyes, _I want to make sure he is happy, but if he doesn't open up to me, how can I help him?_

"Ari!"

She turned and smiled up at Frodo as he barreled down to her porch steps.

"Frodo! Why, what is the trouble my good hobbit?" She asked gently as her smile faded at his concerned face.

He took in a deep breath and she decided that he simply must need slight nourishment to keep away sickness in this weather.

"My dear Frodo, I _hate_ to nag, but you must be simply _freezing_ in those skivvies! Come inside, quickly, before you catch an awful cold!"

Before he could object, she had already rushed him in, bare feet and all.

"Sit! Sit! Get warmed up by the fire!"

She lay a blanket around his shoulders, and rested his feet up on a stool close to the fire.

"Now, what have you come to tell me?"

He smirked, and beaconed her to come and sit on his lap, like santa talking to an angelic little kid. She smiled and slid onto his lap.

"Number one: Sam has asked for Rosie's hand in marriage."

"Oh, splendid! I must-"

"…she declined." He continued.

Ariel's smiled faded, and her hands fell back into her lap. She now realized that Sam would have a bone to pick with her later.

"Oh, goodie." Sarcasm seeped out of her mouth.

Frodo chuckled, "Number Two: Gandalf has requested for me to go on a mission, and bring my closest friends with me."

Her spirits lighted, and her smile was back. She lunged at him, "Yes! Yes Ye-"

"On one condition."

She slid off him, and the next thing she knew, he was staring into her soul…down on one knee.

"Ariel Rogue, will you do me the honor, of marrying me?"

She bit her lip nervously, and her hands shook wildly…how nicely could she give her answer without hurting him?


End file.
